


arbitrium

by staerplatinum



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: F/F, Fluff, originally written in october 2015, repost!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Rina non è mai stata particolarmente interessata all’amore, al contrario di Hanon
Relationships: Houshou Hanon/Touin Rina





	arbitrium

A Rina l’amore non era mai interessato particolarmente, non l’è mai piaciuto nessuno e, quando glielo chiedevano – le chiedevano spesso se c’era qualche ragazzo che le interessava – lei rispondeva sempre di no. Un “no” secco, acido, e dopo quello aggiungeva anche la fatidica frase “l’amore non mi interessa”. Quando incontrò Hanon e Lucia per la prima volta, pensò “da quanto stanno appiccicate, secondo me stanno insieme”, ma non appena vide la gelosia di Lucia verso Kaito, scosse la testa, pensando sempre che Kaito fosse Gaito nel mondo degli umani.

Ripensando alle prime volte in cui era in quel liceo, un po’ le dispiaceva “trattare male” le sue – in questo momento – amiche. Sospirò, mentre accarezzava i capelli di Hanon, coricata nel letto a fianco a lei. Sorrise appena, guardando il volto della ragazza dai capelli azzurri, mentre dormiva era come un dolce angioletto.

Poco dopo pensò, guardando lo schermo del cellulare che segnava le quattro e mezza della mattina, “perché questi improvvisi pensieri mentre mi sveglio?”. Poggiò il cellulare nel comodino e guardò nuovamente Hosho perplessa. Era forse lei che le faceva tornare in mente tutto dall’inizio fino a lì? D’altronde Hanon era fissata nelle questioni di cuore, le piaceva intromettersi tra due persone innamorate.

Toin, guardandola ancora, pensò sempre a quando le chiedeva “allora Rina, c’è o no qualcuno che ti interessa?” e lei rispondeva “ti ho detto di no, Hanon. Nessuno mi interessa e mi interesserà mai”. E a quel punto, l’azzurra fece un’espressione imbronciata, chiedendo a bruciapelo: “Neanche le ragazze? Suppongo che, dato che non ti interessano i ragazzi, ti interesserà qualche ragazza, no?”, la verde arrossì, voltando lo sguardo da un’altra parte, e in effetti sì, una ragazza in particolare c’era.

Sentendo le carezze sui capelli, Hanon si svegliò, aprendo leggermente gli occhi e alzando lo sguardo verso Rina. Mugugnò appena, assonnata, cercando di formulare una frase sensata da appena sveglia. «M-ma che ore sono…?» balbettò, sbadigliando, mentre si portava una mano alle labbra.

«Sono le quattro e mezza passate, di mattina» rispose la verde, ridacchiando. Hosho portò le braccia intorno al collo di Toin, abbracciandola. «Perché sveglia da quest’ora?» domandò l’azzurra.  _Sempre piena di domande, lei_,  pensò la verde, «Sinceramente non ne ho idea» disse ridacchiando.

«Ho ancora sonno» piagnucolò Hanon, tirando un po’ più su le coperte del letto verso di lei. Rina inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre ridacchiava divertita, «Non hai caldo?» – «Ho un po’ freddo, veramente…». Le guance della turchese si arrossarono appena; la verde poggiò una mano sulla sua fronte, «Non sembra che tu abbia la febbre», disse, «Forse… ti sei presa il raffreddore. Dopotutto ieri c’era un po’ di freschetto».

Hanon la guardò un po’ confusa, con gli occhi socchiusi, era ancora assonnata. «Ci credi che non ricordo niente di ieri sera…?» ridacchiò appena, dopo aver posto la domanda. «Io mi ricordo tutto invece» rispose Rina, apparentemente tranquilla. «Mi racconti?» — «No».

Hosho fece un’espressione piuttosto dolce – agli occhi della verde –, lamentandosi appena, stringendosi verso di lei. La pregò, ma comunque Toin le rispondeva di no, con le gote arrossate dall’imbarazzo e un sorriso divertito e, cercò di capire come mai Hanon non ricordava della sera prima; non era ubriaca – anche perché, bere ad appena diciassette anni, quale tragedia, per loro – né aveva sbattuto la testa da qualche parte.  Sarà perché ha sonno pensò la verde, sospirando appena.

«Allora, Rina- _ chan _ ?» domandò l’azzurra, interrompendo i pensieri dell’amica – che tanto “amica” non era, era molto di più per Rina, e anche per Hanon. La verde sbuffò, rispondendo «Diciamo che ci siamo coccolate a vicenda». Hosho arrossì appena, ridacchiando «Capisco», disse.

Toin riprese ad accarezzarle i capelli, regalandole poi un lieve bacio sulla fronte, che fece approfondire il rossore sulle guance della ragazza. L’azzurra poi ridacchiò, guardando la verde. «Allora non è proprio vero» le disse. Rina la guardò perplessa, «Che cosa?» domandò.

«Che non ti interessa l’amore» rispose Hanon, ridacchiando appena. Rina arrossì leggermente, guardando l’azzurra, poi distolse lo sguardo, pensierosa. «Diciamo che non credevo… che tu mi piacessi, ecco» ammise.

«Io sono un po’ indecisa» affermò Hosho, arrossendo, «Insomma… c’è il professor Mitsuki... poi ci sei tu…» — «Il professor Mitsuki è lontano, ormai» disse Toin, «La scelta… è solo tua, ovviamente».

L’azzurra la guardò, lo sguardo era un po’ confuso. Sospirò. «Purtroppo lo so» mormorò.

Rina la strinse tra le sue braccia, baciandole la fronte. Hanon la lasciò fare, sorrise. Era ancora indecisa, ma per quel momento, la scelta era tutta sulla verde, ne era sicura.

«Rina,» disse, «ma quindi tu mi ami?» domandò poi.

La verde la guardò, un po’ perplessa; ma poi decise di annuire, sorridendole dolcemente «Sì, Hanon». Hosho arrossì, «Anch’io» — «E il professor Mitsuki?» domandò Toin.

L’azzurra ridacchiò, stringendosi su di lei. «Beh, adesso sono con te, no?», Rina ricambiò il suo abbraccio, ridacchiando «Hai ragione», le disse, poggiando le labbra sulle sue. Hanon arrossì appena, poi ricambiò il gesto; ne era felice.

«Rina,» le disse, «vorrei ancora capire perché ti sei svegliata così presto».

Toin ridacchiò, «Riflettevo su varie cose» rispose poi.

«Del tipo?» le chiese l’azzurra. La verde le sorrise, «Uhm… un po’ sul passato e sul presente insieme».

«Sì, ma su che cosa esattamente?» — «È un segreto», disse Rina ridacchiando. Hanon fece un’espressione imbronciata, arrossendo appena; ciò non fece altro che aumentare la risata della verde, che abbracciò con affetto l’azzurra. Nel volto di quest’ultima il rossore sulle guance si approfondì.

«Possiamo alzarci dal letto anche tra qualche ora. Dormiamo ancora un po’?» chiese dolcemente Toin. Hosho le sorrise, poi ridacchiò «Va bene,» disse, «Buonanotte~»

La verde le diede un bacio lieve sulla fronte, accarezzandole i capelli, «Anche a te».


End file.
